


A Song of Storms

by Princess_Diarist



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 16:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13392090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Diarist/pseuds/Princess_Diarist
Summary: A short retelling of BoTW.





	A Song of Storms

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a prompt about Zelda finding a dragon egg... so the idea went a little epic when I wrote it.

She didn’t even remember how her kingdom was before the Calamity. All she had were flashes.

Green fields.

Hyrule Castle in the horizon.

Then, fire consuming everything.

The Calamity engulfing everything, tainting the land with its malice and hatred.

Her, still a child, in the arms of Impa, running away on a horse to Gerudo desert.

How many years had passed? It didn’t matter anymore; they felt like a hundred anyway.

Her exiled life in the desert had been good so far, protected not only by the Sheikah, Urbosa and the other Champions, but also by her appointed knight.

On the day of her twenty-first birthday, she received from an anonymous gifter the most unusual thing: Three dragon eggs, covered in iridescent scales; one blue and white, one yellow fading into green, the other red and orange.

‘They have you mesmerized, don’t they, Link?’

The silent knight nodded with a light smile.

Link was another Hylian on the exile, who had become her appointed knight, and champion also - for he, at the tender age of seven, had done a feat that proved the favor of the Golden Three and Hylia herself: he had pulled the Master Sword from its pedestal, and arrived to the desert to offer his life at her service, to everybody’s shock.

He was always reserved, and talked very little, with the exception of Zelda; his loyalty, and skill with the sword were unquestionable.

'They are beautiful paperweights’, Urbosa noted, not impressed. 'We still don’t know who sent them’.

'That sounds like something Revali would say’, Zelda laughed.

‘I happen to agree with him on this one’, The Gerudo chief shrugged.

‘Are they edible? They look like rocks to me…’, the Goron champion stomach grumbled.

‘Daruk, not everything is a rock sirloin…’, Mipha patted his arm. ‘But they are beautiful indeed, whether they are paperweights or dragon eggs!’.

 

That night, already in her chambers, the exiled princess kept admiring the eggs next to the large brazier in her room, in the company of Link.

‘The legends say that fire cannot kill dragons, can you believe it?’, her eyes sparked just like the scaly eggs. ‘And they only obey the guardian of the Golden Power’ - she frowned a little - ‘The bearer of the Triforce’.

Link held her right hand, his thumb stroking softly the back of her hand.

There was a mark on her hand, but the power said to belong to her had never manifested. She always felt part of the reason the Calamity invaded the land was because of her powerlessness.

‘ _Twenty-one_  years, Link’, her voice cracked, ‘and still,  _nothing_ happens, no matter how much I pray, or how hard I train. I’m a burden to everyone’.

Tears streamed down her face as she remained silent; the arms of her knight wrapping around her to give her solace and comfort.

‘You… are not a burden’, his hushed voice said, one hand stroking her hair, the other caressing her back. ‘You will never be, lest to me’.

She just nodded, and remained in his arms for a little while.

 

Zelda woke up in the middle of the night, still in her white dress. Link had left her tucked in the bed.

There was a voice, somewhere, buzzing in her ears, beckoning her.

_Fire cannot kill a dragon._

She got up, and opened the case in which the eggs were, taking them.

_Fire cannot kill a dragon._

She approached the flames of the brazier, adding logs to brighten the flames.

_Fire cannot kill a dragon._

Zelda stepped into the fire, dragon eggs in her arms.

'Fire cannot kill a dragon’.

Everything went ablaze.

A roar and a flash of light filled the room, waking everyone, the appointed knight rushing to aid his liege, a scream with her name trapped on his throat.

Fire.

Light.

Coming from  _her:_ the Golden Triangle shone bright on her right hand.

She walked to the balcony, where three enormous dragons - one blue and white, the other yellow and green, the last orange and red - awaited.

_The eggs?!_

‘We were turned to our previous form by Hylia herself, and only her blood would awake us from our slumber’, the blue dragon spoke, ‘We are Farosh, Dinraal and Naydra, oh Hylia incarnate’.

‘You are real’, she gasped.

‘As real as you, Princess’, Farosh affirmed. ‘and your power’.

She looked at the golden mark on her hand.

‘We will help you and your champions take back what is rightfully yours’, Dinraal intervened.

 

After that night, the rumours spread like wildfire: Zelda, exiled Princess of Hyrule, was gathering an enormous army, with all her allies, to recover her kingdom, and obliterate the Calamity assailing her land for so long.

The Divine beasts had been overtaken by their pilots, bringing hope to the peoples of the vanquishing of Calamity Ganon.

It was said that always before her soldiers raided monster camps, the skies were darkened by thunderstorms, and lightning fell like rain all over their enemies; sometimes fire would fall from heaven, or freezing winds, covering everything in frost. The rider of the source of destruction was always a blonde Hylian woman.

She was no longer Zelda.

To her name, titles were added: mother of dragons, breaker of chains, daughter of storms; but the one she loved was  _Silent Princess_ , after her favorite flower -an almost extinct species, that had thrived during her exile.

She loved the name most when it was uttered by a low, raspy voice, so cherished by her.

'Come to sleep, my Silent Princess’, the husky voice of her knight called from the bedroll, a little smile forming on her lips.

‘I can’t, I am restless’. She read a book next to the candlelight inside the tent. ‘We ride at dawn… and I can’t believe we’re going back home’.

He sat, and wrapped his arms arms around her. ‘Home is where the heart is, not in a pile of ruins’.

‘I know’, she nodded, ‘but it’s the feeling of finally making justice, you know? I’m not going to take anything more than what he took away from me, from you, from all of us’.

‘I guess it’s the opposite for me’, he almost whispered, ‘I will fight to protect all I have now’, arms tightening around the Princess.

She just smiled, and kissed his forehead tenderly. He spoke little, but his words were always meaningful.

That night, between desperate thrusts, longing moans, and limbs entwined, they swore no matter what the outcome, they would remain together forever.

 

Dawn was red - not due to the sunlight: the Divine Beasts were already pointing their beams to the Castle.

As the sun rose over the ruins, two riders approached the castle ruins, the three dragons flying above them, dismounting before the entrance.

Zelda held the Bow of Light; Link, the Master Sword on his back and the Hylian Shield.

At castle gates, the piercing eyes of their enemy stared at them.

They were ready.

 

‘ _Valar morghulis_ ’, Zelda whispered, holding her knight’s hand.

‘ _Valar dohaeris_ ’, he answered.

 

All men must die, but not before fulfilling their destiny.

And into the Calamity’s sanctum they entered.


End file.
